1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to driving aid systems using light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some assistance systems use an onboard camera at the rear of the vehicle to aid the driver in their backup maneuvers. Cameras are also appearing for replacing or supplementing rear-view mirrors. They will soon be an aid for detecting the environment as part of autonomous vehicles.
In use at night, it is necessary to light up the observation area of the camera. During a backup maneuver, generally switching on the backup light is used to light the area on the road near the vehicle. The lighting is nevertheless of limited range and it is not possible to increase the range of a backup light without risking non-compliance with signaling constraints.